Conventional data communication cables employed in a computer network environment may fail to transmit data signals. In contemporary computer network environments, there are numerous data communication cables with identical exteriors. To locate a faulty cable, it is necessary to manually track a data communication cable from a suspected computer suffering a communication problem, or, to manually test all suspicious data communication cables if manual tracking is impossible. Also, in manual testing, all computers that are linked through any suspicious data communication cable should also be removed from the network during the test, which results in a costly disruption of a normal operation. These methods for identifying a faulty data communication cable are time consuming, labor intensive, and increase the risk of accidentally causing data communication loss between networked computers.
Thus, there is a need to overcome at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for identifying faults in data communication cables.